Haram : La última joya arábiga
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: El pecado nace en las escondidas y ruidosas calles de La Meca, templo donde se reunen los pueblerinos a implorar mayor cosecha, más agua y bendiciones a su gente. El pecado está en cada uno de nosotros. La última joya arábiga debe de nacer. ADV : YaoiHard/Orgía/MPREG. (KuroAka / HimuMura )


_**Advertencia :**__ Hard muy hard(?), MPREG, orgía, blasfemia. Yaoi. _

_**SI NO SOPORTAS ESTE TIPO DE TEMÁTICAS DA LA VUELTA**__. Es una advertencia pacifica. _

_Este fic lo hice a petición de una chica y por un concurso, por decisión general va a tener más capitulos, está en proceso el numero dos que espero ahora si publicar esta semana. Mientras tanto disfruten el capitulo 1 de Haram : La última joya arábiga. Saludos!_

* * *

_¿Cómo podría contar en verso y prosa que te amé_

_Desde la primera vez que mis ojos vieron tu vaivén?_

_¿Cómo puede este amor fugaz de tu mirar dispar_

_Destruir las barreras de lo absurdo, de lo convencional?_

**_Kuroko Tetsuya._**

Casi como una broma maliciosa del destino se encontraron en aquellas calles bien concurridas de la mezquita. El ojiazul con vestimentas que le cubrían hasta la última extensión de piel dio un paso en falso, un tropiezo que le cambio la vida. Apenas visibles sus ojos bajo el manto color perla que le tapaba la belleza de una forma caprichosa observaron a detenimiento al joven que de forma descuidada y mal hecha intentaba cubrir su piel como la tradición lo dictaba pero en medio del golpe su rostro estaba descubierto; esos pómulos tan perfectos, esos cabellos rojizos y una mirada de diferentes colores. Kuroko Tetsuya debía confesar que belleza como esa los dioses creaban cada mil años y ahora era privilegiado por Alá de haber bendecido sus pasos hasta los de aquella escultura de hombre.

Antes de que la gente profanara con su mirar a tan hermosa criatura ambos intentaron cubrir la piel del pelirrojo con éxito dejándole descubierto esos ojos en rojo y dorado. Las manos del ojiazul temblaban al contacto pues, aunque el otro fuese víctima de su descuido, aquel porte glorioso que tenía seguro hacía temblar hasta al más tenaz de los caballeros. El joven no dijo nada, miró altivo como queriendo recordar su rostro y al escuchar las voces de unos hombres gritando al fondo de aquellos pasillos corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Kuroko desde joven fue educado por su familia para darles honor y convertirse en el doncel de un hombre adinerado, mantener a su padre y madre además de crear familia con el sujeto por lo cual no tuvo fantasías del amor a primera vista y esas cuestiones. No sabía si se trataba de amor, ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba pero aquel encuentro fue profundo, misterioso y mágico que le sonaba como a eso precisamente. Siguió su caminar viendo a los hombres que seguían al joven correr y detuvo su andar por un instante. Que estúpido fue.

Se recargó en las paredes del templo con la luz del sol iluminando sus telas y entrecerró los ojos. Los guardias reales, aquel chico era uno de los donceles del Rey. Debió averiguarlo por el porte y su perfección pero no podía evitarlo, no podía detener los latidos. Ahora esa fantasía de amor como cuento de hadas era el doble de imposible. Era un pecado y seguro al llegar a casa rezaría por perdón. Un doncel no podía ver a otro con ojos de amor, era cruelmente castigado y menos si se trataba de uno de los queridos del Rey. Si alguien sabía que le había visto el rostro le colgarían así que guardaría el secreto de su encuentro con aquella majestuosidad hecha humano. En medio de La Meca dos donceles se encontraron, en medio del lugar sagrado empezó el pecado.

_"__¿Cómo quieres que implore el perdón divino_

_Cuando yo mismo me he mofado del vestigio_

_De aquellas manos que rogando me desean_

_Al más mínimo tacto que mi piel les entrega"_

**_Akashi Seijuuro_**

Aquel rincón estaba hermosamente decorado entre cojincillos con decoraciones en dorado y telas de la más fina calidad. Algunas veladoras y canastas con diversas frutas para degustar el paladar. El calor afuera era sofocante pero dentro de aquel sitio parecía refrescar. En medio de aquellos cojines de manta y seda estaba ligeramente recostado y elegante la delgada y celestial figura de un hombre de cabellos rojizos. Su pecho descubierto mostrando la cantidad exacta de músculos: ni muy exagerado ni muy desaliñado.

El pecho enclarecido, un par de pezones rosáceos bien definidos y ese ombligo que adornaba un poco más abajo. Tenía marcado aquella V que se ocultaba hasta el elástico de sus pantalones en rojo escarlata. La cadera decorada en cadenas y arras doradas, algunos diamantes y extensiones en telas preciosas que le cubrían las piernas y la gloria. Al final, en aquellos tobillos, un par de cadenas de oro que le decoraban dándole un aire de mártir, el más valioso del mundo.

Su expresión en cambio denotaba tranquilidad y cierta hegemonía con un aire de absolutismo como cualquier ser perteneciente a la realeza. Prendía con sutileza unos inciensos para aromatizar el lugar, un olor a lavanda penetraba sus fosas nasales dándole más comodidad.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par a causa de dos guardias, entre ellos un hombre. Este portaba de entre todos las mejores prendas, joyas y colgantes de todo el reino. Piedras de Jade, Turquesa y Diamante adornaban tan solo su turbante. Un pudoroso chaleco cubría parte de su pecho y dejaba a la vista el espectáculo de su tórax. En azul, morado y perla sus prendas le colgaban con exactitud y erotismo. Los cabellos azabaches tan oscuros como el mar nocturno, un ojo que se cubría entre ellos, el otro en libertad mostrando un gris profundo y por debajo un decorativo lunar le adornaba.

Ambos cruzaron las miradas. Ninguno cedía en esa guerra mientras el pelinegro caminaba entre los extensos pasillos de la habitación tapizados en un color vino. Se detuvo frente al chico, este alzó la vista y estuvieron en un amargo silencio hasta que al fin habló uno.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? -dijo el pelinegro inclinándote hacia el doncel -¿Crees que esto es un juego?

-No estoy aquí para responder sus preguntas, soy un simple doncel -dijo sin humildad alguna. En un desenfrenado movimiento sometió al pelirrojo bajo su cuerpo sosteniéndole de las muñecas con alevosía sintiendo su cálida respiración golpearle la clavícula mientras el de ojos bicolor sonreía lascivamente.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? -pregunto el pelinegro alzando la cabeza para mirarlo profundamente y con deseo.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo - quiero que vayas tras de mí, ver la desesperación en tu rostro... el dolor de tu alma no verme en tu cama -contestó con malicia.

-Akashi... ¿Para qué me sirves si me haces esté daño? -cuestionó nuevamente el hombre.

-Porque yo estoy aquí para servirte y darte riquezas pero para mostrarte que no lo puedes tener todo en la vida Rey Himuro -se acercó y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja -te daré fortuna pero tu inseguridad será tan grande que diseñarás tu propia derrota.

-Rebelar tu plan no es muy inteligente -le acaricio el cuello con delicia.

-Eso es lo mejor que no puedes detenerlo... -le giró el rostro y arrebató un beso con fiereza que el otro correspondió al instante. Esa era la forma que tenían de entenderse, de comunicarse. Una relación basada en el dolor y el deseo es lo que el Rey de Arabia Himuro Tatsuya y su doncel Akashi Seijuuro tenían. Las puertas de la habitación tienen llave, el anuncio fue entregado: nadie moleste a su Rey y al doncel real mientras estén en sus aposentos, aquí empieza el pecado.

_¿Cómo podrían mis antepasados perdonarme_

_Por haber invocado a la maldad y probado de su carne?_

_¿Cómo aquella gente podría entender esto?_

_La ira inmaculada que de emana cuando no le siento._

**_-Himuro Tatsuya _**

Las calles de la sagrada ciudad estaban a tope de gente. Los niños jugando, la brisa que ardía y los vendedores buscando el pan de cada día. Las muestras de cultura, sus tipos gritos, sus alabanzas y danzas acompañado de un pasaje desértico y exótico lleno de camellos, arena y viajeros que buscaban fortuna y volvían a casa llenos de historias. Ahí, en la región más pobre de la ciudad vivía el ojiazul.

Caminaba cubierto hasta los tobillos pasando desapercibido. No es que no le reconocieran con esas prendas pero era difícil verlo por algún motivo, sabía del arte místico de no llamar la atención. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde su encuentro celestial (como él lo llamaba). Hablaba en la privacidad de su hogar con su cachorro sobre lo fantástico que era, el color de sus ojos y el porte inusual que tenía. Se odiaba, no podía olvidarse de ese chico y debía hacerlo o la ira de Alá lo arrastraría a un infierno sin precedentes.

Cargaba una vasija con agua, en ese lugar se le trataba como oro pues era difícil mantenerla a falta de acueductos y escasez de mares, presas y ríos. Apenas unas fosas donde se estancaba el agua de las pasajeras lluvias daban a los pobres del elemento necesario a diferencia de los ricos que inclusive tenían jardines con fuentes y estanques desperdiciando el líquido vital.

Procuraba no tirar el agua, era un pedido de su madre y debía llegar con bien. Mientras caminaba observaba por raros el mismo viendo reflejados sus ojos azules soñando con un día nadar en esos lugares, con lo refrescante que ha de ser estar rodeado del mismo.

Unos gritos a la distancia, pasos a fuerza y unos hombres altos jalando a jóvenes donceles alertaron a Kuroko. Llevaban a varios chicos que al igual que el descubrían solo sus ojos ante los ruegos de sus padres que iban tras los hombres armados. El ojiazul retrocedió dos pasos pegandose a la pared para dejarles pasas y estos siguieron su camino. Bajo la mirada deseando que no le vieran, que no le capturasen como a ellos. Sintió que tal vez buscaban a un criminal y por eso aquellos donceles de características similares sería juzgados pero en ese momento en que habitaba el apogeo se cuestionó que característica podían tener... sólo podían ver sus ojos. Tal vez estaban en la escena de crimen debía dejar de pensar en eso. Apretó la mirada y sintió que alguien se detuvo frente a él. No quería verle pero abrió sus ojos y en el reflejo de su vasija observo la silueta de un hombre fuerte que le tomo de la parte alta de su cabeza para levantarla.

-Jefe, aquí hay otro ojiazul -Kuroko abrió los ojos de par en par temblando mientras los hombres lo detenían con fuerza- llévenlo con el resto, serán juzgados por el Rey Himuro.

-Espere...no-lo jalonearon provocando que su recipiente cayera y se rompiera en pedazos.

El agua regada en la calle, los niños dejaron de jugar y los viajeros detuvieron su andar. Los guardias arrastraron a los donceles hasta los aposentos reales, fuera pronto cayó una oscuridad. Arabia en sus cielos mostraba una nube que no era de lluvia. Desde los ventanales del palacio Akashi observaba divertido el panorama, Himuro en los jardines fruncía el ceño. El pecado había caído en Arabia, los hombres tienen que pagar.

_¿Cómo podía yo saber a lo que me enfrentaba?_

_Que aquel sentimiento que me ahogaba me mataba_

_¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido a esto?_

_Si era tan adictivo el dolor, tan dulce el sufrimiento._

**_-Kuroko Tetsuya _**

En las faldas del palacio un grupo de diez jóvenes aproximadamente esperaban hincados aunque parecía más una posición fetal con la cabeza pegada al suelo

-Te equivocaste idiota-se escuchó un golpe seco- este tiene los ojos verdes

-No lo vi bien ¿ok? Mándenlo q los calabozos hasta que encontremos al culpable -y después de eso se escucharon los sollozos de un joven que era arrastrado por los guardias. Los restantes temblaban, Kuroko estaba asustado por lo que pasaba pero su expresión no mostraba tanto impacto como debería. Buscaban a un criminal y rezaba a Alá que no tuviera relación con el doncel real.

-Arriba, sigues tú -le jaló cuidando no tropezar con sus vestimentas. Camino sin alzar la vista mostrando respeto a la autoridad. Sólo podía ver el piso de mármol frío que decoraba el jardín del palacio. Había escuchado del lugar pero era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

Estaba impresionado de lo fresco que se sentía esa parte del palacio, como sus pies no sentían el calor o la arena picarle las plantas. Su andar se detuvo pero seguía sin mirar al frente. Una voz suave, armoniosa y amable le habló.

-Levanta la vista -ordenó. Kuroko parpadeó un par de veces y temeroso hizo lo que le pidió.

Sus ojos celestes se posaron en la imagen del mismísimo Rey Himuro de Arabia en todo su esplendor. Estaba junto a un sujeto de capucha negra bastante sospechoso y a su izquierda un doncel cubierto hasta los tobillos le acompañaba

-Promete decir la verdad a tu Rey o la ira de Alá te atemorizara a ti a tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos.-sentenció Himuro. El ojiazul temió pues aún en la distancia podía notar que aquel doncel era el que había visto por error - ¿Tú has profanado observando el rostro de mi doncel?

Se le heló la sangre, nunca sintió al frío recorrerle. Del miedo no podía contestar pero ¿Que podía decir? "Si lo hice y no puedo sacarle de mi cabeza". Himuro y las dos personas esperaban respuesta, el doncel no le había visto solo a sus ojos así que no podría reconocerle. Kuroko negó con la cabeza sin dejar de verles. El doncel entrecerró la mirada, casi pudo notar una lastimera sonrisa burlona bajo el manto que le cubría. Himuro miró al hombre misterioso y este señalo a Kuroko.

El oráculo era un sujeto que tenía una vista tan grande que podía ver a Alá según la leyenda. Los dioses señalaron a Kuroko como portador del pecado y el oráculo solo fue el portavoz. Himuro se alzó, camino a pasos agigantados haciendo mohines con las manos para que todos se retiraran. Los guardias, la servidumbre y hasta el oráculo salieron del lugar dejando al Rey, su doncel y Kuroko en el lugar. Se detuvo frente a él y jaló sus telas hasta descubrirle el cuerpo, el rostro.

_No podría arrepentirme al mofarme de su suerte_

_Ni sentía dolor al ver el sudor de su frente _

_No había pena alguna al ver en sus orbes miedo_

_No había nada más que esa piel, esos ojos de ensueño _

**_-Akashi Seijuuro_**

Aquella prenda cayó en el mármol dejando al descubierto la delgada figura de Kuroko. Sólo su familia había tenido el permiso de verle y ahora el Rey Himuro y su doncel le observaban fijo. La piel blanquecina, la delgada cintura, un pantalón en manta azul cielo muy sencillo pero perfecto a su figura y una camisa en tela transparente azul claro que fingía cubrirle el cuerpo en vano desnudando la sensualidad del chico, una que posiblemente desconocía.

Debajo de ese plebeyo estaba escondiéndose una divinidad. Sus mejillas bien definidas, unas pestañas preciosas, sus ojos como gemas azules y sus cabellos alborotados y celestes. Los pies descalzos y sucios le daban un aire de salvajismo al igual que la mancha en su mejilla. Ahí medio hincado en el suelo con las manos sosteniendo su cuerpo y su mirada penetrante en el Rey Himuro a quien miraba retadoramente y expectante.

El doncel de ojos dispar aún bajo de las prendas que le cubrían receloso seguía a la distancia observando el impacto de Himuro al ver al de cabellos celestes mostrarse. Kuroko se cubría el rostro un poco, aun cuando se tratase del Rey era una deshonra mostrarse ante otro que no fuese su esposo y al joven aún no le habían desposado.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Himuro ante el temor del chico sujetándolo del brazo apretando un poco hasta enrojecerle la piel- Explícame Akashi ¿Por qué? –aquellos rayos de soles que iluminaban el cielo Arábigo desaparecieron hasta crear un ambiente tenue y sombrío. Kuroko apretaba los ojos mientras el viento le movía los cabellos con armonía. El doncel que miraba desde lejos empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los dos mientras el azabache le clavaba los ojos un tanto colérico.

-Estás jugando un juego que no puedes controlar, Tatsuya –contestó imponente el chico mientras se desprendía del manto que le cubría para mostrar su figura esculpida por deidades – calma tus ansias o me habrás decepcionado.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que había otro como tú?- el peliceleste estaba ahora muy confundido "¿Otro como él? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?"

-Te equivocas. Él no es como yo –Akashi se inclinó sonriendo con locura y tomó del mentón a Kuroko clavando sus orbes en los celestes – él es una parte de mi… -le acarició con el dedo la mejilla bajando hasta el pecho. Analizando, palpándole la piel y examinando sus expresiones. Himuro le soltó el brazo mostrando el enrojecimiento que dejó en este.

-Quiero que le tranquilices y necesita algo de vestimenta. –aplaudió un par de veces y la servidumbre entró al lugar- denle un baño, comida, prendas y arréglenlo para mí. –las chicas asintieron acercándose a un más confuso Kuroko – y tu Akashi…

-…-una bofetada fue lo que recibió el Rey haciéndolo retroceder un poco- en primera: conoce tu lugar. Sin mi estarás perdido y ese chico puede hundirte así que mídete… - Himuro no dijo nada, estaba acorralado en su propia historia. Las jóvenes intentaron pasar de largo aunque se asustaron por el golpe mientras guiaban a Kuroko a otro sitio. Akashi tomó sus vestimentas y se las colocó encima saliendo detrás de las chicas. El pecado es algo que buscas, algo que duele.

_No había nada más que una ambición infinita_

_El deseo de ser yo quien salvara las tierras misticas_

_No había nada más que un precio alto a pagar_

_El dolor, la amargura son las espinas que me he de clavar._

**_-Himuro Tatsuya._**

Había pasado el día entero, ahora un sol iluminaba los cielos de la enorme Arabia. Desde el templo podía verlo todo aunque no debía ser visto por nadie pero le habían arrebatado sus prendas y ahora estaba ahí con un simple pantalón en azul cielo y varios colguijes de oro adornándole el pecho. Uno de esos colguijes le arreglarían la vida a sus padres y a él. Seguro ahora ellos estaban preocupados. Kuroko suspiró recargado en el enorme arco de aquel observatorio en donde solo estaba él. Vagando con cuidado por el lugar encontró ese sitio en la parte más alta que simulaba un semicírculo en su techo y muchos pilares que permitían ver el exterior.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado a ese punto, hasta hace un momento pensó que sería juzgado por el Rey pero no fue así. Le dio comida, vestimenta y un aspecto diferente. Más importante era la acusación que hizo sobre su parentesco con aquel chico. ¿Akashi se llamaba? Entrecerró los ojos, nunca pensó en volverlo a ver pero no podía dejar de fascinarse al verle así, tan perfecto. Giró en sus pasos para irse pero se detuvo en seco, totalmente frio.

-¿Sorprendido? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Vestía ropas similares a él pero en rojo. Eran muy similares pero Akashi era tan solo un poco más alto.

-Me ha asustado – respondió sin más.

-Ya veo…-una música típica del lugar se escuchaba en las calles. Era una famosa danza para atraer la lluvia. Con las nubes cercanas la gente pensó que habría al fin un aguacero pero fue una falsa alarma. El pueblo pedía por agua. Mientras en aquella torre el pelirrojo y el peliceleste se miraban fijo por un largo rato con esa música al fondo, con esos paisajes tan sublimes y las decoraciones tan encantadoras. Akashi estiró el brazo hacia Kuroko y este se sorprendió levemente, dudó ¿Lo invitaba a danzar? Ambos eran donceles y no deberían pero aquella mirada, esa sonrisa perversa tenían lo suyo que te llevaban como mosca a la luz. Entrelazó sus dedos y el pelirrojo lo tomó de la cintura haciéndolo girar primero lento y después un par de ocasiones más rápido contoneando el cuerpo en una danza Arabiga. Desabrochó de su pantalón un par de telas en rojo transparente típicas de ese baile y estiraba sus manos haciendo círculos y danzando alrededor de Kuroko de manera sensual y elegante mientras el otro intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

Ambos cuerpos, ninguno tomaba el control simplemente disfrutando del momento. El rojo y el azul moviéndose en la torre más alta del Palacio. Cruzando sus pasos sin temor a caer, cada vez más cerca, contoneando sus figuras mientras hacían varios giros y clavando sus miradas en diversas ocasiones hasta que Akashi le enredó entre sus telas pegándolo a él rosándole los labios con deseo.

-¿Tienes miedo? –susurró mientras el otro entrecerraba los ojos y abría un poco los labios negando - ¿Quieres saber quién eres? – Kuroko reaccionó un poco asintiendo cuando sintió que la lluvia caía en aquel lugar. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto a nublar? La alegría de los pueblerinos a lo lejos no se hizo esperar, todos gritando de alegría como siempre cada vez que eso pasaba en Arabia. Debido a que un techo no les cubria del todo Akashi lo jaló hacia un rincón cayendo levemente contra el suelo abrazado del cuerpo del peliceleste – tu eres esto, la vida…-susurró Akashi, la fuerte lluvia dificultaba el habla.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –el otro le acariciaba el pecho y cerraba los ojos.

-Somos las últimas joyas del imperio…-las manos del pelirrojo bajaron por la cintura de Kuroko con sensualidad- atrapados aquí para ser felices. Nacidos para traer la gloria al pueblo…-susurraba mientras le mordía el hombro al peliceleste.

-Umh…-gimió por lo bajo moviendo las piernas un poco ante las caricias del otro, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. No entendía las palabras de Akashi pero con lo que hacía era más difícil pensar coherentemente. Lo giró poniéndolo contra el suelo y se sentó en él moviéndose contra Kuroko. Ahora el peliceleste empezaba a sentir una excitación mientras en su mente recitaba el Corán entero.

-Tu corazón bendice al pueblo con lluvias y el mío con cultivos – decía el pelirrojo mientras movía las caderas contra un levemente sonrojado Kuroko. –mientras más complacido eres el pueblo recibe más beneficios. Somos un tesoro y una maldición….-susurró. La lluvia caía a unos metros de ellos mientras las caricias siguieron y el pueblo festejaba la mejor de las temporadas.

_¿Puede dolerme mucho ser tan solo un arma?_

_¿Que caiga inmediatamente en su trampa?_

_Arrastrarme a lentitud contra la vida de ambos_

_Ser parte de ellos, someterme al pecado._

**_-Kuroko Tetsuya_**

Una semana había pasado donde Kuroko seguía aún dentro de aquel Palacio. Le daban comida, ropa, le arreglaban y bañaban además de que cumplió su sueño de nadar al fin en aquellas aguas de ese majestuoso lugar. Desde aquel día no había visto a Akashi. De momentos vislumbraba al Rey y prefería evitarle huyendo, para su suerte no le había convocado pues estaba tan ocupado atendiendo las necesidades de su pueblo quienes seguían felices porque su fosa acuífera se había llenado a tope. Llegando al día siete de su captura y después de varios intentos por huir del lugar sin éxito tomó aire y fue hacia Himuro quien en medio de uno de los jardines de flores hacia unas anotaciones, posiblemente sobre finanzas y esas cuestiones.

Siendo Rey podía contratar a alguien que se hiciera cargo pero él era bueno en esos temas asi que podía hacerlo por su cuenta. Siguió en lo suyo sin prestar atención a la presencia del joven de cabellos celestes quien se detuvo frente a él esperando ser notado, pero nada. Fingió toser un par de veces hasta obtener su atención.

-Hey…oh…-Himuro alzó la mirada y vio los ojos azul profundo. Se puso de pie mostrando la diferencia de estaturas dejando de lado sus anotaciones - ¿puedo ayudarte? –preguntó extrañamente amable. Después de ese primer encuentro y de retenerlo ahí le extrañaba que le hablase así.

-Quería saber dónde está Akashi-kun –pregunta con un poco de valor.

-Está en su habitación ¿Quieres ir a verle? –preguntó el Rey con amabilidad tomando a Kuroko por la espalda para guiarle. El peliceleste se sintió incómodo pero aceptó seguirle, debía admitir que estaba preocupado por el chico- disculpa por retenerte en este lugar pero esto es por el pueblo –dijo caminando a su lado mientras los sirvientes le saludaban. – generación tras generación mi familia ha tenido un doncel principal que trata de la joya de la nación, esta vez hay dos a mí me ha sorprendido.

-Yo no sabía nada de esto –decía el peliceleste inseguro. Hasta hacia una semana era un chico normal y ahora resulta que sus emociones traían bendiciones a Arabia, que el pueblo le necesitaba y que no era el único. Aquel chico de ojos bicolor pasaba por lo mismo pero después de aquel fugaz encuentro en la parte alta del Palacio no le habia visto de nuevo.

-Los donceles divinos obtienen sus poderes de herencia. El padre de Akashi fue el doncel de mi padre pero Akashi es hijo de otro caballero Real. –contaba abriéndose paso entre los pasillos –desde chicos nos criaron con este destino y según el oráculo Akashi traerá al mundo al último doncel de la joya Arábiga.

-Eso no explica de donde vine yo, no soy hijo de ningún doncel ni tengo esa sangre. Tengo un padre y una madre los cuales deben estar preocupados por mí –decía sin mayor expresión pero por dentro estaba preocupado, deseoso de ver a sus padres.

-Ni siquiera el oráculo lo sabe pero Akashi dice que lo ha visto en ti. –cuenta con simpleza- él me ha contado que sus poderes siempre estuvieron incompletos y de alguna manera tú tienes lo que a él le falta ¿Por qué? no lo sé. Los antiguos donceles traían toda la gloria consigo pero Akashi solo nació con la habilidad de generar cultivos y alimento al pueblo, por eso hemos tenido escases de agua….

-Lo siento Rey…pero todo lo que me dice me parece…increíble –no estaba de más. Descubrir que toda la economía de ese país se movía alrededor de las emociones de un pequeño joven que debía cargar con ese peso en sus espaldas era algo impensable. Crecer sabiendo que pasaría, entrenarlo para ese día. Kuroko agradeció no haber tenido esa suerte, aunque descubrió que igual era su destino vivir lo mismo que Akashi. Los guardias abrieron las puertas de la habitación de Akashi de par en par. El pasillo largo con alfombrado en carmesí mostrando al fondo a un joven recostado entre los almohadones con elegancia.

-Ahí esta –señaló el sujeto mientras las puertas se cerraban y daba la orden de que se retirasen. Kuroko caminó mientras el otro le observaba fijo, con una sonrisa en los labios que le tranquilizó de alguna manera. Le indicó que se sentase a lado de él y Kuroko aceptó siguiendo la orden de Akashi tomando su lugar en los almohadones de al lado. En la habitación como siempre había un olor a lavanda muy suave, las telas en las que estaba eran de lo más cómodas y el ambiente era reconfortante. El Rey estaba ahí a lo lejos observando a sus donceles tranquilos.

-Mi dulce Tetsuya –le acarició la mejilla – no quería preocuparte solo que no me sentía bien –dijo Akashi muy normal mientras le acomodaba los cabellos tras la oreja - ¿te ha gustado el hospedaje?

-Quiero volver a mi hogar… extraño a mis padres – respondió el peliceleste cabizbajo pero el otro le alzó el rostro.

-Este es tu hogar –se acercó a su oído peligrosamente y susurró muy bajo- aquí está tu familia – bajó besándole el cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Akashi se acercó besándole el hombro, mordiendo levemente y haciéndolo ceder con su cuerpo mientras Kuroko apretaba los ojos. Se sentía débil frente al chico, ante sus acciones no podía hacer nada como aquella última vez. Miró de reojo al Rey quien seguía observándolos, eso era demasiado. No era cómodo que le vieran en ese tipo de situaciones y cuando estaba por replicar Akashi le besó en los labios de forma demandante. Cerró los ojos apretándole los hombros mientras terminaba por empujarlo hasta quedar entre las almohadas. Le correspondió el beso, no podía detenerse por tratarse de él y esa extraña atracción que sentía pero tampoco podía seguir siendo observado de esa forma.

-Akashi-kun…-susurró cuando al fin se separó pero este le hizo girar para que Kuroko quedase por encima de él – que…

-Tetsuya, vuelve a hacerlo como aquel día –dijo en voz baja. El otro temió que aquello lo escuchara Himuro pero buscó tranquilizarse. Que aún no le detuviera era una señal de que tal vez lo sabía y que posiblemente deseaba que esto sucediera para aumentar la riqueza de su pueblo. Kuroko asintió y con sutileza le besó el pecho mientras Akashi enredaba sus dedos en las hebras celestes del otro. Sintiendo esos calidos labios pasearse por su piel, esa lengua temerosa lamiéndole por partes y esas manos que danzaban en su cintura. Himuro miraba la escena un poco excitado mientras que Akashi se dejaba tratar.

El calor en la habitación empezaba a emanar como por magia mientras afuera algunos vientos empezaban a manifestarse. Kuroko pudo notar como inclusive una flor marchita empezaba a florecer por la magia de Akashi, significaba que se estaba sintiendo bien. Le besaba el ombligo entreabriéndole las piernas colocándose entre ellas mientras el pelirrojo le observaba lascivo, deseoso. En un momento de todo ese vaivén de emociones Kuroko sintió como unas manos se paseaban por su espalda lo que le hizo temblar levemente levantando un poco la vista. Ahí el Rey Himuro le miraba con sus profundos ojos grises y se acercaba besarle la nuca poniéndose por encima de él.

-Ah…-lamentaba ser tan sensible y que de alguna forma se sentía prisionero entre ambos cuerpos. Akashi se levantó un poco sentándose haciendo que ambos se acomodaran y besó a Kuroko en los labios enredando sus piernas en las caderas del celeste. Himuro detrás de Kuroko paseaba sus manos por la espalda rodeándole hasta llegar a su pecho y pellizcar los botones rosados haciéndole gemir nuevamente mientras se deleitaba la pupila viendo a sus dos donceles besándose con deseo y pasión.

_¿Puede un Dios juzgar aquello que es más fuerte que él?_

_¿Acaso no es miedo lo que siente ante esto que no puede detener?_

_Placer, pecado nos ha subestimado al pensarnos como sirvientes_

_Hoy servimos al cuerpo, las emociones…mañana te arrepientes._

Akashi bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico la cual ya tenía una erección prominente y la acarició por encima de la prenda de seda azul arrebatándole otro gemido mientras por encima del hombro Himuro hizo girar el rostro del joven para robarle un beso intenso. Tomó por sorpresa a Kuroko pero no se quejó, se dejó aunque sentía un poco de pena y dolor por ser visto el placer no era menos. Cuando dejabas que las emociones gobernaran poco importaban tus sentimientos. Lo inclinó hacia atrás mientras Akashi le arrebataba el pantalón junto con las cadenas de oro y piedras preciosas que le decoraban las caderas, aquellas que le obsequió Himuro para que luciera un doncel digno de él. Solo una prenda le cubría la exquisitez de su virilidad la cual acarició aun cuando la tela le dividía. Kuroko se arqueó mientras Himuro aún le besaba demandante y se separó de él jadeando para después jalar a Akashi y besarlo de igual forma.

Ahora Kuroko observaba a ambos besarse por encima de su rostro mientras el pelirrojo le seguía acariciando el área. El peliceleste como pudo entre todo ese temblor de su cuerpo le fue arrebatando el pantalón de seda roja a Akashi paseando sus manos por su trasero lentamente y bajándola por sus piernas pálidas. Era suave, bien formado y a su vez delicado. Aquella prenda interior ajustaba donde debía y despertaba pasiones como exigía. Alá no pudo haber creado una criatura tan perfecta y hacerlo mortal, obviamente era una divinidad.

Teniendo tan cerca su pecho con los dientes le presionó el pezón delicadamente haciéndolo gemir, haciendo que aquellas plantas del lugar crecieran más. Las manos de Kuroko se pasearon por sus caderas y bajaron a lentitud la prenda interior hasta arrebatarla, dejando al aire su erección, una que ya conocía. Akashi se separó del beso que Himuro le estaba robando y miró las mejillas sonrosadas de Kuroko quien le observaba la desnudez.

Himuro se recostó levemente apilando las almohadas para su cabeza y les miró a ambos que se volvían a besar y acariciar en una casi total desnudez. Se bajó el pantalón él mismo acariciándose la zona, no era necesario que le tocasen para sentirse excitado pues esa escena de dos jóvenes besándose pasionalmente levantaba las obscenas pasiones de cualquier hombre.

Akashi miró sonriente y complacido mientras tomaba la muñeca de Kuroko para jalarlo hacia Himuro; él solo les miraba. Era hora de pasar a otro nivel. Le bajó la prenda que cubría el falo del pelinegro mostrándolo altivo ante los ojos de ambos donceles, Kuroko estaba dudoso mientras Akashi era más seguro de lo que hacía. Ellos eran un contraste inusual y perverso. El pelirrojo se acercó y lamió la erección, la conocía de igual forma pues aquella riqueza del pueblo no se generaba de cualquier manera, ambos se conocían los puntos débiles. Kuroko por su parte miró a Himuro quien le indicó que hiciera lo mismo que hacia Akashi.

Nunca fue un chico pervertido y todo aquello era un panorama nuevo para él. Lucía sensual, desgarrador e inmoral a la vista, tan prohibido que te invitaba a hacerlo. Como fuese ya no tenía perdón de Alá porque había doblemente profanado el cuerpo de un doncel ajeno. Se inclinó y del otro lado acarició la erección con su lengua al igual que Akashi dándole un espectáculo único al Rey de Arabia. Este hizo la cabeza hacia atrás con placer, sentir las dos cálidas lenguas pasearse por su falo era esplendido. Ver como de momentos los chicos se besaban en la parte alta de su erección y bajaban lentamente degustándose de este, era una de las ventajas de ser Rey. Estaba demasiado erecto, se mordía los labios para no emitir más sonidos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a los chicos. Ambos se separaron de la erección y se miraron entre si besándose de nueva forma.

Akashi sacó entre las almohadas un líquido y lo escurrió en la virilidad de Himuro quien se quejó de ser algo fría pero le facilitaría las cosas. El pelirrojo se acomodó por encima del Rey ante la expresión de sorpresa de Kuroko, ¿Dolor tal vez?. Antes de cualquier cosa jaló a Kuroko hacia él y lo besó mientras se sentaba sobre el miembro de Himuro bajando lentamente. Estaba acostumbrado a ello por lo cual no era tan doloroso como las primeras veces, aun asi preferia empezar a lentitud para disfrutarlo más. Se sujetó de los hombros de Kuroko mientras le besaba los labios y las mejillas sentándose por completo en la erección del Rey que les miraba aun ensimismado.

Se levantó y se sentó de golpe de nueva forma gimiendo dentro del beso que le daba a Kuroko. La piel se le hizo de gallina y se aferraba a los cabellos celestes mientras las piernas le temblaban. Empezó a hacer un movimiento con las caderas, una danza lenta y placentera mientras sus manos bajaban para desprender de Kuroko la prenda que le sobraba, este se dejó sin quejas ya no había vuelta atrás. Empezó a moverse más rápido mientras Himuro tomaba el líquido que había quedado y bañaba sus dedos en este, los paseo lentamente por el trasero del ojiazul quien se sorprendió al sentir el frio rozar en aquella delicada zona pero más fue su sorpresa al sentir como algo entraba por ahí. Himuro introdujo lentamente un dedo en la cavidad de Kuroko quien se estremeció y se quejó de la incomodidad de aquella acción.

Tanta fue su sorpresa que sujetó a Akashi de los brazos y apretó con fuerza mientras este le arrebataba otro beso para calmar su dolor. El pelirrojo seguía moviéndose contra el falo de Himuro quien empezaba a gemir un poco mientras con un dedo seguía preparando la entrada del peliceleste. Eventualmente dejó de ser incómodo y los movimientos de su mano eran igual de rapidos que los pequeños saltos que Akashi daba contra su erección pero Himuro se detuvo. Introdujo un segundo dedo y ahora lanzó un sonoro quejido contra el hombro de Akashi quien gemía por lo bajo del placer de las penetraciones.

Empezó a mover sus dedos pero esta vez un poco más rápido mientras Kuroko se quejaba sin pudor alguno totalmente sonrosado y aferrado a quien se proclamaba su otra mitad. Akashi le sostenía con elegancia moviéndose a ritmo con las acciones de Himuro. Le mordía los hombros para soportar hasta que poco a poco se volvió una dosis placentera, lo hizo constar cuando ahora era él quien se movía contra los dedos del pelinegro deseoso de más. Akashi se sentía en un éxtasis mientras el golpeteo de su trasero contra Himuro resonaba en la habitación. Himuro tuvo que sacar los dedos del cuerpo de Kuroko quien se quejó pues pronto llegaría a su primer orgasmo junto con Akashi. El azabache le sujeto las caderas y empezó a embestir a más velocidad mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba de él perdido en el placer. Kuroko les observaba en ese bestial movimiento de sus cuerpos hasta que un gemido sonoro nació de su pecho derramando el líquido contra el pecho del otro notando como entre las piernas de Akashi la esencia blanquecina del Rey bajaba lentamente. Jadeaban entrecortados, el otro miraba impresionado sintiendo como las feromonas rondaban el ambiente. Akashi se tiró entre ambos agitado y complacido permitiéndole a Kuroko ver nuevamente esa escena del joven con las mejillas ardiendo, con el respirar agitado. Himuro por su parte tenía un poco más de resistencia pues no había hecho mucho pero aun tenia energías para más.

Jaló a Kuroko para que quedase encima de Akashi y se hincó viendo a ambos jóvenes donceles, tan delgados y perfectos uno encima de otro. Un Akashi complacido y un Kuroko temeroso y expectante, no había nada más perfecto que eso, sin duda. Se acomodó tras Kuroko mientras este miraba a los ojos bicolor de Akashi. El pelirrojo le tomó por las mejillas y lascivamente le besó mientras Kuroko sentía como Himuro colocaba su erección contra su trasero. Se cuestionaba como había hecho para estar nuevamente así pero con aquellos dos derrochando tal erotismo era imposible. Para excitarse un poco más paseo el falo entre el trasero de Kuroko lentamente por un par de veces.

Después entró lento, considerado, tomándose su tiempo; el peliceleste tembló aferrándose a las almohadas, temblando encima de Akashi y quejándose un poco. El pelirrojo le susurró "muerde si te duele" y aquel hizo caso. Le mordió el hombro haciendo que el otro se quejara pero de alguna manera disfrutaba que lo hiciera. Himuro llegó hasta el fondo mientras por debajo Kuroko arqueaba un poco las caderas para bajar un poco el dolor. Liberó un poco el agarre en el que sus dientes sometían el hombro de Akashi el cual quedó sumamente rojo. Fuera del Palacio una lluvia llenaba las calles de Arabia y los cultivos crecían por toda esa armonía y placer que derrochaban los cuerpos de los donceles.

Himuro salió lentamente del cuerpo de Kuroko pero ante de liberar la punta volvió a entrar de nueva cuenta haciéndole quejarse en voz baja. Lo hizo un par de veces con la misma velocidad y Akashi le tomó arrebatándole un beso. Era la primera vez que le hacían eso al chico, era difícil que lo disfrutara pero aquel beso del doncel rojo sin duda le robaba el aire. El Rey movió las caderas con un poco más de fuerza sosteniéndole de la cintura para empezar a marcar un ritmo al ver que Kuroko en vez de quejarse del dolor emitía gemidos placenteros.

No pensaba que un simple pueblerino traería tanta gloria a su pueblo y que aquella entrada de su ser sería tan deliciosa como la de Akashi. Ahora tenía el doble de placer a la palma de su mano, ahora ambos eran suyos a pesar de que se pertenecía el uno al otro. Con esa idea entro más y más rápido haciendo que Kuroko gimiera al ritmo de las embestidas mientras ahora Akashi le observaba acariciándole el pecho con sensualidad. Le sostuvo de los cabellos haciéndole hacia atrás la cabeza para hacer de esa una posición más placentera mientras iba mucho más rápido y los gemidos del Rey no se hicieron esperar junto con los de Kuroko. Era tan estrecho, se notaba que no había sido profanado y eso le volvía loco. Bajó besándole la espalda, aumentando la velocidad tan rápido que Kuroko como pudo se aferró de las telas que alcanzaba mientras Akashi le apretaba los botones con los dedos provocándole aún más placer. Le separó más las piernas, le acarició hasta donde alcanzaba y le mordió la espalda con arte y malicia.

Kuroko se estremeció al sentir que tocaba un punto delicado en el fondo, una y otra vez gimiendo contra los labios de Akashi mientras Himuro seguía en lo suyo sosteniéndole nuevamente por las caderas para hacerlo mucho más rápido. El sudor se hacía presente a pesar de que afuera hacia viento por la lluvia. Kuroko gimió fuerte en señal de que no soportaría más, Akashi le pidió que lo hiciera contra él e Himuro arqueó la espalda dando un par de estocadas y terminando nuevamente dentro de ese chico mientras Kuroko despues de un momento decoró el pecho de Akashi con su esencia gimiendo con fuerza.

Había sido un arrebato, el pecado más grande. Ambos figuras divinas, dos donceles y un Rey entregándose al placer carnal. El pecado tenía forma de humano e intenciones de demonio.

_Independientemente de eso soy humano y te voy a amar_

_Independientemente de eso tengo un corazón y te lo voy a entregar._

Un estruendo lo despertó de repente. Había pasado un mes desde la llegada del peliazul y como si se tratase de una agenda una vez cada semana debían entregarse a su Rey. El sexo era bueno, no podían negarlo pero Kuroko desde el primer encuentro actuaba extraño. Tal vez el papel de pasivo no era de su agrado pero desde jóvenes tenían ese destino aferrado a ellos como un tatuaje. Solo que es noche todo fue diferente. Algunos jarrones caian, las cortinas volaban y la gente rehuía, era como un apocalipsis. Los guardias reales intentaban detener los ventanales, otros guiaban al Rey hacia una habitación protegida donde estaba todo su oro aunque este gritaba que necesitaba de sus donceles nadie sabía por qué así que prometieron ir a buscarles pero ahora él era prioridad. Akashi corría por los pasillos y aun cuando varios guardias intentaron detenerle los hizo de lado yendo hacia arriba.

Llegó después de una larga carrera evitando que los ventanales le aplastasen hacia ese lugar donde tuvo su primera conversación con Kuroko, su primera entrega. Ahí estaba él en medio de esa especie de observatorio parado mientras una lluvia torrencial y apocalíptica se generaba a su alrededor.

-¡Tetsuya! Escúchame, detén esto –exigió Akashi.

-No, no quiero ser parte de esto…no es lo que quiero –dijo mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Basta, vas a matar a alguien…hundirás a Arabia –intento abrirse camino aunque algunas cosas volaban y era peligroso.

-Déjame Akashi-kun… no puedes entenderlo tú siempre viviste con esto y yo no….-la lluvia era fuerte que le golpeaba la piel – no voy a someterme como tú –pronto una bofetada seca y resonante le golpeo la mejilla. Un silenció, la lluvia cesó de golpe y solo se podía observar a los dos donceles empapados en medio de aquel lugar.

-Escúchame bien, cuando nos encontramos estuve huyendo, he estado huyendo pero te vi y no quise escapar más…-dijo molesto- Tatsuya necesita de mi ayuda y se la doy pero yo necesito de ti y tu no lo notas…

-Ustedes solo me necesitan para sacar adelante a esta nación –bajó la mirada apretando los ojos.

-Es cierto…mira a esa gente a la que vas a matar si sigues de imprudente, tus padres están ahí –reclamaba Akashi – Tetsuya, más importante que eso yo necesito que estés aquí, creí que estaba solo en esto pero tu estas para mí y si tanto te molesta hacerlo yo lo haré solo pero no mates a nadie ni te vayas a ir…

-Akashi-kun- el pelirrojo le detuvo de los hombro y acomodó sus húmedos cabellos.- no quiero que tú lo hagas con nadie más, nosotros podemos con esto ¿no? –bajó la mirada, el otro estaba sorprendido ¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿Eso era lo que buscaba Kuroko?

-Si…podemos hacerlo nosotros…podemos – se recargó de Kuroko sintiéndose débil, cansado por todo el ajetreo mientras el peliceleste le detuvo.

-¿Akashi-kun? Tranquilo yo …te llevaré con el médico –dijo preocupado cargándolo como podía, el otro estaba consiente pero muy cansado para reclamar, ahora se sentía feliz. Himuro podía haberle dado mucho placer, riquezas y comodidad pero nadie le entendería como lo hacía el peliazul. Además como todas las enseñanzas del Corán estaba escrito en el destino, por qué Kuroko tenía el mismo poder que Akashi.

Aunque la idea no fue de su agrado Himuro por causas mayores accedió a que ambos se desposaran para mantener el reinado con aquella magia pues desde aquel primer encuentro clandestino las ruedas del destino ya estaban girando: ambos traerían al mundo a la última joya Arábiga.

**_Haram significa pecado._**

* * *

_Espero que les gustase, fue difícil para mi pero ahí está para ustedes._

**_-Yisus_**


End file.
